User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Sorry if my talk page is messy, it's basically a dump for messages, so I don't fix it because I like it being messy. Questions I have some questions: *Have you read my ideas, and could I start writing it? *I made a MoC, slightly inspired by Fairon. Now, I am wondering: Could I call the MoC Fairon, and let him be the Fairon from the Dark Deserts Universe? If not, I`ll just give him another name. His story does not influence anything of yours, and, since he`ll have a basic role, with decent amounts on backstory, and good importance and appearances, his bo will exceed 1000, which means a seperate page will be created. *Now you are going to be less and less on-line, are you still writing for GM? I don`t see you active that much, so...Are you still working on it that much, or does no one work on pages anymore, except for (sometimes) TS? Of course Of course I`ll give you credit. Oh, and, I created a new version for it also, slightly based off of Fairon, to fit a backstory in the recently happened events in the DDU. I have no idea when he will appear there, though he will play a role in Universal War, a story which I am mainly writing now. I have already featured his characeter in there, but chapters won`t be online until my summer vacation starts. In that way, I have a big knowledge of what is about to happen, and, if I have a block, I can still post. Wait with commenting Please wait with commenting about accuracy, I needed to combine it with other models also. You want the reason? Uh Long story. You see, when I deleted the redirects to a bunch of sigs, tons of talk pages got "messed up," acoridng to IceBote, so... uh... I deleted them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- It isn`t even opened yet. Sorry, untl futher ntice, I`ll close the test, since people are entering with very good MoC`s, while the requirements are not finished. I re-opened, you are allowed. Sig Could you please use your TF sig when voting on the Member Spotlight and Voting Center? It takes up far too much space. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One step ahead of you, as always Of course I did. I found it rather wordy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The Glory Wars are open! Enter now! ******Baterra1202 yea Yeah i know, the ruler and the herdavcorp thing was inspired by ids's stuff but I really didnt know about the helipack thing so instead of making a page about it (Helicopterpack, etc) I changed it to the technology of the hoverpad. Nerez's pack was originally suposed to be a helipack like pack, but then I saw ids's page, so I changed it so it's a Large Hoverpad attached to his back, so i wouldn't be acused of copying. P.s. I'm not pissed at you, just so you know. RE:Dude Sorry if it took so much time, but sure. You can join//Pokermask New Reply Yes, I'll be on this wiki but that much I used to in the past. I'm mostly focuse on Youtube right now.//Pokermask Sure thing It'll be great if I could be part of your group! [[User: Toa Kodix|~'Prisoner'~]] Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Catching up.... Look at how many edits I have!! I am pretty close to 2000. :D [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it... Sorry. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it. I don't get what you mean? What is the hidden Proto-Beast reference? I am confused. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Metron Are you talking about him as a Toa or Glatorian? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. The Toa form I built one night while I had friends over. I just put a few peices together and I was done (It was really only Barraki, Marhi, and Phantoka parts). The Glatorian form I built on short notice. I just made a few changes, added a Glatorain head, and called it one. I barely had any parts then, and I have none now. By the way, why are you criticizing me for a bad color scheme? He's a Toa, so I built him to be the size of a normal Toa. Metron also was a part of a group, the Matus Nui Guard, which explains the Toa mask (I just make up half the history of my MOCs as I go along. Usually not that hard). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I made him out of a bunch of random parts, I didn't think about color at the time. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Then again, I can always change his history and say he made a mistake in changing his colors. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Ohhh. Haha. My bad. Check out my new userpage!! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I changed my sig too. I have over 2000 edits!!!!!!!! :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) Wikicons on BMBW! I have finally uploaded all the images of the wikicons to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki. I'll be adding the Wikicons to user pages now. Look at my user page (on BMBW) for them all. Put please, don't edit the template cause it "Error: invalid image". I am getting an image for inactive admin soon. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 05:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Shardak See the Shardak#Known Forms section for more of his forms. I'm planning to upload his latest form as soon as my camera charges again. And none taken. For some of my better MOCs, see here or here. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Steam Correction, I have them on the Xbox 360.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 06:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) And the storyline explanation for Shardak's Mata Nui like form is that he possesses the body of an alternate Mata Nui. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 18:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I deleted War with the Kodax because I wanted more of the characters to appear, and since both of us have gotten a lot better at writing since we started this, I thought the page could be much better if we wrote new chapters. And BTW: Have you read the newer chapters of TDR? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No, haven't read it yet, will do, though. And could you please give a bit more input on how I could improve the story? And are you sure you've read the new chapter? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog. It contains information on all things I`ve been doing right now, and what will come up in the future. Hey, I'm glad you noticed! That was sort of a homage to the end of TLC, one of my most popular stories (next to TDR itself). BTW, check out this WMF topic. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I did a few days ago already. Just for your information: VNT (Talk to me) Chapter When do tou want me too write that chapter of FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Dracox He will appear. After I finish TEG I'll start on Twilight Void. And what do you think of Twilight Void so far? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Later... I am writing soo many things right now. Three for CBW alone. I tell you when I have the time, oh and did you notice how many edits I have? More than you, just. (: [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mordrax Actually, I was just working on it this morning... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, a very large number of storyline pages need revision, so yeah... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, could I still write a few chapters? I'm online more often that any of you guys, and I write more, and besides, I was planning something for Fairon's relationship with Harini... DELETE AFTER READING All in all, I think that amounts to a pretty nice subplot... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I pretty much understood. OK. And have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Compromise: You write WWTOOD, and do it all on your own. Then let me do Inferno, let Slice do Infection, you do Shadows of the World, And then we all do Eternal Darkness. Sound Okay? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 02:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Realities Thanks, appreciated! --Chicken Bond 09:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course Of course. One thing: How could people move if time stopped? If time stops, I think someone is just frozen. Actually, everything would stop then. How could someone stop something then? He doesn`t move. Some machine name please? And the tower-chrashing thingy sounds like Neverending Story... Slightly. Moc Battle Wiki Check what? Everything's going normally. All I notice is that you removed the contents box from the main page. Is that what you wanted me to notice? Thanks, it looks much better.